1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processor, an information processing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
For instance, there is a translating device that a paper document having a sentence written by a first language (Refer it to also as the original, hereinafter. In this case, the sentence does not have a form of the sentence and indicates characters written by the first language) is scanned, an obtained image is analyzed to extract a sentence area, the characters of the sentence area are recognized, and a sentence (Refer it to also as a translated sentence, hereinafter. In this case, the sentence does not have a form of the sentence and indicates characters of a second language) obtained by translating an obtained text as a result of a recognition of the characters into the second language is laid out on a page and outputted.